Kizuna
by ikaira
Summary: "Neji não sabia dizer exatamente quando a havia deixado chegar tão perto." NxT


**KIZUNA **

Neji não sabia dizer quando a havia deixado chegar tão perto.

Ele não gostava do rumo que aquilo estava tomando. Estava tudo certo antes de ela, simplesmente, entrar em sua casa como se fosse parte dali, tal como um sofá ou uma mesa. Mas, diferente de sofás ou mesas, Tenten o incomodava, e de um jeito estranho ele gostava disso. Gostava de não gostar dela fuçando em sua cozinha, gostava de franzir o cenho toda vez que ela retirava do lugar algum objeto sem importância que ele fez questão de colocar minuciosamente no lugar, gostava de desgostar de vê-la mudar suas coisas de onde ele punha e depois se irritar procurando por elas. Isso era errado, mas ele gostava.

Perdeu o momento em que seus encontros com a Mitsashi ultrapassaram a linha do campo de treino e foram parar dentro dos gramados do distrito Hyuuga, e depois até a cozinha em uma conversa sem sentido com Hiashi, e depois chás –que ela nem gostava, por isso torcia o nariz toda a vez e fingia beber– na sala, e depois, assustadoramente, ela estava em seu quarto, mexendo em suas coisas, as colocando a seu gosto.

Neji demorou a entender o que estava acontecendo quando a viu dando palpites em sua vida, mandando e desmandando no que ele comia, vestia, fazia, falava e, Kami-sama, até mesmo no que ele pensava! E mesmo que tudo tenha levado um tempo para acontecer, pareceu ser tão rápido que ele não pôde frear nada daquilo.

E ele pensou que aquilo era o bastante, que ela já havia atingido todo e qualquer canto de seu mundo, mas Neji viu que havia mais do que mexer em suas coisas, conversar com Hiashi e chás. Neji se viu assustado, acuado e totalmente confuso quando Tenten, sem ao menos perceber, lhe tocou. E ela não o tocou porque ele havia se machucado, não o tocou para lhe avisar alguma coisa, não o tocou para lhe mostrar alguma besteira, não o tocou durante um treino qualquer, Tenten o havia tocado simples e puro. Ela estava lá, em frente a ele, sorrindo sem mais, agradecida –e ele nem lembrava do porque–, e então as mãos dele estavam envolvidas nas dela, quentes, meio úmidas e trêmulas mãos de pele suave.

E então ele entendeu, ela fazia parte do que era ele.

Tenten havia acabado de sair de uma luta do Exame Chunin, a qual ela perdera –na opinião de Neji– de forma fácil demais, não que ela fosse fraca ou nada do tipo, ela só não era forte o suficiente naquele momento. E agora ela estava ali, na enfermaria, em pé diante dele sorrindo e mudando o rumo das coisas mais uma vez.

Ela lhe dizia algumas palavras, mas seus ouvidos estavam surdos enquanto seus olhos, de pupilas dilatadas, olhavam descrentes suas mãos sendo aquecidas tão confortavelmente pelas dela. A viu sorrir mais uma vez, e sentiu seus batimentos aumentarem. Sua mente dizia para retirar suas mãos dali o mais rápido possível, mas elas estavam paralisadas entre as dela. Os polegares de Tenten lhe fizeram um carinho no dorso, e Neji sentiu-se formigar.

-Obrigada, Neji. –ela findou sorrindo.

Obrigada? Mas pelo que? Ele não teve tempo de saber, logo os braços dela circularam seu pescoço o trazendo para junto de seu corpo e o pressionando nele. Neji se sentiu tão contrariado com o gesto! Contrariado como quando ela lhe dizia o que fazer, contrariado como quando ela o mandava relaxar e parar de se preocupar com o que vão falar, contrariado como quando seus pés lhe trapaceavam e iam até a casa dela obrigando sua mão a bater na porta e sua boca a inventar alguma nova estratégia ridícula de treino só para que pudesse entrar sem parecer estar ali porque tinha vontade. Ele se sentia completamente contrariado pelo fato de não querer mais sair daquele aperto, mas ele devia. E ele iria fazer isso, depois que seus braços parassem com aquele ato inoportuno de devolver a ela o enlace.

Neji não sabia dizer exatamente quando a havia deixado chegar tão perto, mas não importava mais.

**IKAIRA**

*27/02 Dia de Kizuna - comemoração do Japão, relacionada com o laço de ligação entre duas pessoas.

*quase me esqueço de como é postar histórias .rsrsr.

*Venho recebendo msgs, reviews... e mesmo depois de muito tempo longe daqui. Obrigada a todos que vem comentando e favoritando o meu trabalho. Graças a vcs ainda insisto em escrever.


End file.
